


Still the Same

by Ealdremen



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealdremen/pseuds/Ealdremen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheena and Colette have quite a lot in common with the new night sky of the united world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the Same

“I don't know if I'll ever get used to these stars,” Sheena admitted. Her dark hair was sprawled out beneath her head, the tall grass framing her body as she and Colette stared up at the night sky. “They're just so... different. None of the constellations are the same. It makes sense it'd change, I guess, but it's not something I thought about before it happened.”

“I think the stars are still the same. There's just more of them now, so it's harder to tell.” Colette pointed up at the sky. Sheena followed her gaze to a cluster of bright blue stars, all clumped together. “It looks less lonely to me. Maybe they were waiting for us to unite the worlds so they could all be together again.”

“Maybe.” Sheena sighed and sank back. “But it doesn't feel the same.”

“I actually like the new sky,” Colette added quietly.

Sheena turned her head, raising a brow at the shift in tone. “Why's that?”

Colette shifted, the grass rustling around her. Even in the pale moonlight, Sheena could tell she was starting to blush. An embarrassed smile had crept onto her face, and she kept fiddling with a lock of her hair and avoiding eye contact.

“It's like you and me. From two worlds, but now together. We're still the same, right?” she asked hesitantly.

That fear they would have no reason to be around one another once the worlds were united – Sheena knew it well. It was easy to tolerate someone's company when you had to be with them – otherwise she wouldn't have survived more than two days of Zelos – but _choosing_ to stay with someone... Sheena had worried more than once that she and Colette would go their separate ways – that they'd find that outside of world-threatening circumstances, they had no reason to be around one another.

But Sheena mirrored her smile, also turning a little red, and she ran her hand through Colette's long hair. “Yeah. Still the same.”

Colette's returning smile was brighter than the stars.


End file.
